Re:Kämpfer
by Asakust
Summary: If the moderators, instead of operating in secret had announced their desire for Humanity to participate in it's proxy war to the whole world? How much of the world was affected? And more importantly what would Natsuru's story be? Natx? Harem?
1. Prologue 00: Anfangen

**Author's notes**: _This is an Alternate Universe Story and while I'll try to keep most of the characters with their respective personalities (with accordance to the anime or manga) things like Kämpfer colors, roles and such and such may be altered or completely omitted. Lastly I do not own Kämpfer. But I sure wish I could find a translated copy of the Light novel._

**Asakust Presents**:

**Re:Kämpfer**

**Prologue:** _"Commence: The Millennium Scenario"_

In the Year 2000 Earth's History was changed forever. Many things were answered when "they" came. A powerful space faring entity calling themselves "Moderators" came in contact with Earth's populace and gave the world little choice into entering a conflict not of their own.

People were chosen to represent "Blue" and "Red" Entities, to fight each other and win. These chosen few were called Kämpfer.

However a small group of Kämpfers of both colors banded together with a similar understanding and revolted against the moderators. Their ideals and beliefs were strong and slowly they gained more allies and supporters. The war the Moderators wanted to host was at a dry halt.

Left little choice, they used various threats to make the Kämpfer fight each other. It worked but only for a short while, eventually all their plans were thwarted using the very power they had given humanity.

Then in 2002 the Moderators and Humanity had come into an agreement. Rules were in placed so that needless deaths were prevented; rules that protected both chosen Kämpfers and the normal population, rules that control the damage to property and rules that keep Earth's peace while complying with the demands of these powerful beings.

In 2009… a young man by the name of Senou Natsuru was chosen to be a Kämpfer. And so his story begins…

**Data:** _(Author's note: Pass this point are purely made up details that were made for this story and is not to be confused with the Original. Some details may be correct, but mostly made up and personal speculations.)_

**Entities:** Powerful space faring beings of unknown origins. They came with the Moderators in search of an intelligent life that will be the proxy warriors of their war. These entities have separated into three factions the Red, the Blue and the Moderators.

**Kämpfer:** Warriors chosen from the human populace. They serve as proxy warriors in a war between the red faction and the blue faction. They come in three types; Schwert (Melee Users), Gewehr (Projectile Users) and Zauber (Magic Users). Each type comes in different rarity; Schwert users are the most common, Gewehr users are slightly less common than Schwerts and Zauber users are incredibly rare occurring one for every fifty Schwert and Gewehr users.

**Moderators:** A faction that halted the war between the red and blue factions. They proposed the proxy war to settle conflicts between the two and ended the war that could have destroyed all of them.

**Author's Note:** In case anyone was wondering the "Re" in the title doesn't really mean anything. XD


	2. Chapter 01: Eingreifen

**Author's note:**_ Before I confuse anyone, when referring to Natsuru's gender when he's transformed I will use the pronoun "he" when narrating in Natsuru's point of view and "she" when narrating another person's point of view._

_Another thing, I may edit/update certain chapters to fix spelling and grammar errors that weren't registering wrong in my head or my msword program during the first and second proofread, missing scenes I realize I didn't write even though it was in my head, data fix or alteration, etc… this may be announced or not... and happens when I feel like doing it._

**Re:Kämpfer**

**Chapter 1:** _"Intervention: The Mysterious Zauber User"_

The neighborhood silence was broken for a moment by a high pitched and surprised scream. It came from a two story house in a quiet neighborhood where everyone knew everyone and everyone knew Senou Natsuru was home alone these days. But by some odd twist of fate, or luck, it was nearly midnight and anyone who actually heard the scream might either ignore it or think nothing of it unless a second one or something to support the reason of the scream could be heard soon after.

In his room, Natsuru had his hands on a girl's mouth to keep her from screaming again. He looked one again into the mirror and saw exactly what he thought he saw, instead of his mediocre visage there stood a tall and beautiful young lady who seemed to possess a rather big bust. The said young lady was blushing and had a trickle of blood coming out of her nose. Natsuru cursed that he decided to sleep without a shirt today of all days.

He considered slapping himself hard to see if he was still sleeping or was hallucinating from the liqueur that he swiped from his father's stash. But decided against it… he wasn't about to hit a woman this pretty even if inside was really a guy and even if it was a instead he decided do to the easiest thing that would prove that he was in fact a girl, he tried to feel for his crotch. And he found that the thing he had was now really gone.

"This isn't a dream… It's a living nightmare!" He grumbled to himself before he released a disappointed sigh.

He blocked his bleeding nose with a tissue before putting on one of his loose shirts. He couldn't help but feel weird when an unfamiliar sensation passed through his body when he slid into the shirt, especially around the chest area.

After he had made himself decent to his own eyes, he noticed the proof that it really wasn't a dream on his right wrist. A Kämpfer bracelet, a Blue Kämpfer bracelet to be precise, just like the one his childhood friend Mikoto has.

Frustrated; he allowed himself to flop onto his bed. Drowsiness soon kicked in once again so he decided to solve the problem in the morning.

When he awoke the following morning he quickly checked himself to see if he was still in his female form. He had heard that kämpfer usually return to their true forms moments after they fall into unconsciousness and aren't in the presence of other Kämpfer. And true enough he was back to his old boring self, except this time he had a Kämpfer bracelet on his wrist. He sighed loudly in disappointment. He had hoped that it really was just a lucid dream. Sadly the bracelet and the tissues with dried blood were proof that all of it was quite real.

He proceeded to look for a blue and red book from his shelves; it was the one book that since 5 years ago became the one book that everyone within the age of 12 was required to read. It had all the rules of the Proxy Battles and details surrounding kämpfer.

From what he could remember about Kämpfers; Kämpfers can selected from anyone of 13 years and above, Kämpfer forms may alter a person's body and possibly their personality (to what extent varies from person to person, sometimes no changes occurs), Kämpfers come in three classes Schwert(sword), Gewehr(gun) and Zauber(magic), Participation in Kämpfer battles (proxy or otherwise) are purely by choice and that participating does yield rewards to kämpfer as the government will compensate participating kämpfers (especially the winners).

After he found the book, he took a quick glance into the details and found his memory about it was correct. But there was no mention of the possibility or impossibility of a gender switch transformation.

He had always wanted to be a kämpfer, but the fact that he has to transform into a girl to be one made it very unappealing. He sighed and looked at his clock; he had some time to spare so he decided to look for something to cover his wrist with for now. The last thing he'd want to do is to let the other guys learn that he is a kämpfer now, get forced to transform and reveal his kämpfer form. Just imagining the humiliation and weirdness of it all made his skin crawl.

He had found an unused roll of gauze and decided to pretend he sprained his wrist for now. He rubbed a small amount of pain relieving ointment so that it smelled real before he carefully wrapped his wrist and the bracelet in the gauze. He looked over his work and smiled at how believable it looked. He then proceeded to change into his uniform and went down to do his routine before he headed off to school.

The bus was a came little early today and the driver seemed to be in a hurry as it didn't wait for the passengers that just arrived at the bus stop to get on. As he got closer he cursed his luck that it did leave a just a little too early. Because Sakura Kaede arrived at the stop; just seconds after the bus' doors closed and the vehicle drove away.

Natsuru wanted to runaway and take another route to school. He wasn't ready to face her after she had turned down his confession just two days ago. But unfortunately his nature of being indecisive was truly against him today, because the long brown haired beauty suddenly turned around before he could make his decision.

She noticed his presence and greeted him with her usual bright smile. "Good morning!"

His heart sank a little, probably because he had half hoped she'd ignore him and he'd take the chance to double back and run away. But she didn't and now he had to pretend, like she was, that everything was fine.

He smiled, albeit a bit forced, and said "Good morning!" in the cheeriest tone could muster.

"Natsuru-san, Are you alright?" Kaede asked with a hint of worry on her voice and face.

"Huh? Yeah. Why?" Natsuru asked, worried that she might have noticed his bad acting, as he tried to think ahead of how to escape her presence.

"Your hand is hurt." Kaede pointed at his right wrist.

"Oh! It's nothing, just a little sprain. I'll be fine in a day or so." He explained to her a little nervously.

"I see. That's good."

When she gave him another one of her angelical smiles, Natsuru knew he had to get out of her presence immediately. His heart just couldn't take it right now, he wasn't that big a man.

"Anyway… I'll go on ahead." Natsuru began to walk away.

"Ah!" Kaede tried to motion him to wait, but he was too busy trying to flee.

"I have drop a letter in a mail box today… so I'll be seeing you Sakura-san!" was all he said before he made a bit of a dash for the right corner.

"Natsuru-san!" Kaede tried to call for him again, but all she got was a short back glance and a rushed wave. Before she could try anything else he had turned the corner gaining speed with each step. She knew he was avoiding her. Well she couldn't blame him. But the least he could have done was made it less obvious by going the right way, the streets and districts he would have pass by going that way didn't have any mail boxes.

She watch street corner from the corner of her eye to check if Natsuru was going to take a peek. She had hoped to catch him and tease him a little with a smile, but he didn't show up again.

Ten minutes later the next bus came and there was no sign of Natsuru even after she had gotten in. She had surmised that he had taken another path to school today to avoid her. It was probably for the best, she didn't know what to talk to him about either. Not that she was interested in talking to him really, but he was one among the very few tolerable guys she knew. She had known that he liked her in that way, but since he never mentioned it and only tried to make small talk, she never did anything to distance him from herself. She had even given him "Harakiri Tora" one of her favorite Zomotsu animals as a token of friendship.

But it was over now, he had made the move and all she could do was let him down nicely. Her only regret was breaking the heart of someone so nice, she couldn't really explain to him her reasons for reject thing him. Nor did he ask her to. She just hopes that he'd recover soon and they can go back to their routines. After all he was sort of cute… in a girly way. On that thought if Natsuru had been a girl, she might have given "her" a chance. But... too bad.

Natsuru arrived at school feeling little tired from the long walk. He had taken the bus on a different route to school; one that Kaede was unlikely to be in unless she had followed after him… which he highly doubted.

There were short bursts of lazy greetings from some guys and the occasional excited greetings from the few people who really liked going to school (to study or otherwise).

He looked at the wrists of a small group of kämpfer talking by the entrance and did a quick count. There were at least five kämpfers in the guy's side. And all of them were reds. After giving it some thought, he was quite sure that there have been considerably less blue kämpfers in the boys' side since the last seniors graduated early this year.

"Yo! Senou!" he heard a voice call out to him from behind.

Natsuru turned around and saw Higashida Kanji, one of his classmates, who took his picture as he did. "Mornin'" he lazily greeted him and ignored the fact that he took his picture... again.

Just as Natsuru was about to head off to their classroom, Kanji grabs his shoulder and pulled him closer to whisper into his ear. "I heard you confessed to Sakura-san during the weekend."

Natsuru's response to it was to sigh, loudly.

"So it's true?" He clicked on his camera again to take another shot of Natsuru's miserable face. It wouldn't be worth much, but still the newspaper club's gossip column would buy a good and clear picture for a good price.

"Yeah… Everything you heard about it is probably true." Natsuru walked off towards the stairs in hopes to end the conversation there. But his prayers were unanswered.

"Heeh… I heard from my sources you took it quite well. They said you even gave her a big smile and talked cheerfully to her as you escorted her back home."

"I was acting. I didn't want her to feel bad about it." Natsuru answered sourly.

"Yeah I figured." Kanji sounded rather proud of himself. "But still… nice going! Only one other guy in this school had enough guts to actually confess to one of our school's beauties. I'm sure your popularity will shoot up in a few days."

"I don't really care about it right now." Kanji laughed heartily at Natsuru's unenthusiastic response.

"By the way what happened to you hand?" Kanji asked as he pointed as his wrist.

"Sprain." Natsuru answered plainly, skipping any and all other details… it made the lie more realistic if he didn't make a big deal out of it. Although he probably should remember to rub the wrist occasionally pretending it hurts.

"It does look pretty swollen…" Kanji said as he gave the injury one last glance before changing to his favorite topics.

Classes were pretty much the same for Natsuru, except that he wasn't paying attention. His mind would drift from his heartache to being a kämpfer. Luckily the teachers didn't take notice of him today.

Lunch time rolled in and Natsuru settled for a Curry Bread, it was his last choice too but it was the only one left by the time he got there. He spent lunch listening half-heartedly to Kanji talk about girls, Sango Shizuku and any beautiful Kämpfer that made it on TV recently. All the talk about kämpfers reminded him Sakura-san was a white kämpfer. Now he had a reason not to participate in any kämpfer battles… the last thing he'd want after being rejected is to be humiliated in front of her by transforming into a girl.

Later that day; classes had just ended and some students were already out when suddenly there was a barrage of loud blast that shook the campus, gunfire soon followed along with loud battle cries and colliding swords. Students filed by the windows to watch the action unfold.

The school's speaker system came to life with the announcement tone broadcasted at a high volume. "To all students please be advised that the Reds have initiated an attack on the Blues. All students who are still inside are advised to stay indoors for your own safety. Students that are outside are advised to leave the school grounds immediately."

Natsuru could feel his body tingle, the desire for battle that the other kämpfers were emitting called to him and beckoned him to transform. He didn't want to risk transforming in front of his classmates and most of all Kanji, so he decided to leave while everyone was engrossed watching the battle unfold.

He managed to sneak behind the large water tank at the roof top without being sighted before his transformation triggered. After he had caught his breath he began to roll up the gauze that had begun to slide off his slimmer wrist and hand. He sat down and collected his thoughts. He also took the time to check out his kämpfer form on the more or less reflective surface of the water tank.

He noticed that when he transformed his uniform changed gender along with him. And although girls usually wear less than the boys, it seemed that his clothes were transformed to the specifications of a girl's outfit in a way that didn't reduce the amount of material. Like his pants for example, some of it became socks that reached his thighs and parts of an inner shirt.

From where he was, he could hear cheering from all over the school. The girls would sometimes scream when someone participating in the battle got hurt or the like, while the boys would heckle at the male kämpfers that were doing badly or attacking the female kämpfers.

He carefully took a peek from where he was and saw what looked to be an armed juvenile street fight rather than a battle. But all that changed when a ball of light exploded on the grown with a great flash throwing off fighters on both sides.

Natsuru looked up, towards where the source of the ball of light and from where he stood he could recognize the figure of tall girl, her hair tied up into a pony tail with a white or light bow. She stood on the roof's railing and was hurling glowing spheres of bright white and blue down at the ground. She had a red bracelet on her wrist, which he only saw from that distance because her zauber made the accessory glow very brightly.

From what he could tell, she's was the one who had been taking out most of the blues in the field and didn't bother to hide the fact that she enjoyed it. Natsuru surmised that at this rate so long as he isn't spotted the battle should end soon, with the reds claiming the victory.

But then a yell caught Natsuru's attention. "Shizuku-chan!!! Watch out!"

He scanned the battle field and saw on that on top of the connecting building was Kaede. Her hair had turned a lighter shade of brown and her eyes seemed to faintly glow of yellow. On her wrist was a white bracelet, the mark of a white kämpfer.

He cursed his vantage point for not allowing him to see what was happening on the field so he decided to get on top of the water tank for a bit of a better view. Turns out that Sango Shizuku, the best schwert user of the blue kämpfers in school, was still doing well down at the battle field. The ground was littered with downed reds with slashed and tattered clothes. Around Shizuku stood five other schwert users, all of them red Kampfers that seemed to be trying to corner her. There were other blues however they were busy fighting unfair odds themselves while keeping an eye out for the red zauber user's attacks.

Natsuru now understood why Kaede called out to her friend just then. But still white kampfers were supposed to be impartial, especially at times like these. Not only will the Moderators surely penalize her for her mistake; the kämpfer that she interfered with is likely to retaliate.

Minagawa Hitomi was a recently chosen Kämpfer for the red side. She had always held herself with a competitive and tomboyish air, so when she became a kämpfer she really got into it like a sport or game. She became a Zauber type, a rare Kämpfer type that only shows up in one in every fifty Gewehrs and Schwerts. She quickly learned how to use her powers, even without a teacher to guide her. And to say that she was proud of her power and her ability to use it was an understatement written in flashing neon lights. And to start proving herself to the rest of the Red Kämpfer population she had decided to band Seitetsu's Red Kämpfers to make Seitetsu Gakuin a Red Kämpfer territory.

And she was so close to achieving that goal. Less than a handful of Seitetsu's Blue Kämpfers were still able to fight. They a lack of numbers to begin with, but they were well trained and put up a hell of a fight. But numbers and her zauber triumphed. Now the only real threat left was Sango Shizuku, whose weapon and ability had landed in the ranks of the best Schwert users in this prefecture. But she had planned (with some help) how to defeat her in advance; even making multiple versions of the plan should one of the critical factors be changed. However she didn't account for the fact that the Seitetsu's white Kämpfer would break the rules and warn her of an impending attack.

She mustered her energy for another ball of lightning and turned to Kaede. "Kaede-san, you know the rules right?"

Kaede looked panicked for a second, but then she looked at Hitomi with resolve accepting the facts and what was about to come.

"That's good. Then I'm taking you out too!" She yelled out at the top of her lungs as she hurled the ball of lighting at Kaede.

"Sakura-san!!" Natsuru called out. Before he knew it his body moved on its own.

He dashed and jumped towards Kaede in a speed that can only be described as unreal. Before he knew it, he was between Kaede and the ball of lightning.

Reflex and instincts kicked in. He raised his left hand and released a ball of fire directly at the opposing Zauber. The two attacks impacted and exploded right in front of his hand. The sheer force of the explosion threatened to throw him into the floor, but somehow he had managed keep himself upright.

"Are you alright?" He asked Kaede, without turning away from the enemy kämpfer.

Kaede felt her heart beating faster and faster. Her ears were ringing and drumming that she had almost missed the question the tall blue haired girl asked her. She felt hot and she was quite sure her face was quite red by now, but she managed to stutter out a response. "Y-yes… T-thank you!"

Natsuru looked down at the field for a moment, then back at the Red Zauber User and asked himself; 'what the hell he was doing?' He had decided that he wasn't going to get involved. However without thinking, he just jumped into the battle without experience or practice. It was a miracle he managed was able to trigger his own attack before the ball of lightning hit him and probably Kaede, he didn't even know until that moment that he was a Zauber type.

"Well this is unexpected." Hitomi said out loud.

"Hmm?" Natsuru shrugged the useless thoughts from his head for now. He was in this battle now and he wasn't about to allow himself to be defeated and revealed.

"I didn't think the blues were hiding a Zauber user. Either that or you've just been chosen…" Hitomi paused then gave Natsuru a haughty smile. "Or maybe you were scared?"

Natsuru held his tongue; it wouldn't do him any good to lose his head. But he did him ask himself one thing… why did he feel so confident that he could win?

"Well it doesn't really matter. You're a Blue! So all I have to do is defeat you!" Hitomi said as she began charging another ball of lightning.

Natsuru decided to go by his gut and confidence. He raised his right hand and sure enough his desire for his zauber to charge made a ball of fire appear and grow in his hand. He judged that fireball's size and power was not enough to defeat his opponent in a contest of power so he forced more energy into it, how he did it however he wasn't so sure except that he wanted it to be. The ball of fire grew so rapidly doubling, then tripling in size… until it grew so big he had to hold it with both hands over his head.

Hitomi watched in awe as the size of her enemy's attack grew before her eyes. Her proud straight shoulders shrank and gave way to shaking fear. "Hey… wait a minute… what the hell is that!" her voice cracked as she spoke.

"I don't know…" Natsuru innocently answered unconfidently with an unsure smile.

"Oi! Stop making it bigger!" Hitomi yelled out in panic.

"Will you stop this fight?" Natsuru asked.

"I will! I will! In fact I surrender already!" Hitomi canceled her Zauber. "So cancel that before you destroy the whole school!"

Natsuru complied with her request. He steadily decreased the amount of energy he was pouring into ball of flame that it destabilized and dissipated harmlessly on its own. He then spared a glance the battle field below and found that Shizuku had already defeated the remaining Red Kampfers. She spared him a smile before she proceeded to inspect her injured allies.

Hitomi sighed with relief. Although she was embarrassed to suddenly call the surrender when they started this battle, she felt relief mostly. No one could possibly blame her for chickening out at the face of that gigantic fire ball Zauber. She began to relax soon after the giant flame had disappeared.

"Watch out!" She heard her opponent yell out to her. Apparently the moment her body relaxed her guard went down to the point that she forgot she was standing on the railing on the roof and slipped.

Hitomi screamed as she fell. In her panic and fear she completely forgot about the physical abilities granted to all Kämpfers. She closed her eyes and prayed to any god who would listen to her. And just when she thought she was about to hit the hard concrete all she felt was the comforting warmth of a soft body and the interesting smell of an analgesic ointment.

"Are you ok?" she heard a comforting voice and opened her eyes slowly and blushed at what she saw. She was in the arms of the Kämpfer she had just surrendered to. Her eyes filled with concern. She looked winded and her face looked sweaty all of a sudden, which she noted smelled a tad alluring.

"y-y-yes…" Hitomi managed to answer, but couldn't bring herself to look away from her savior.

"That's good…" The girl smiled at her, which only made her heart beat faster. "Do you think you can stand?"

Hitomi nodded and was gently brought to her feet. "T-thank you."

"Ah... yeah... you're welcome." The girl replied with a sheepish smile.

Hitomi took a good look at her, burning her image into memory. She had long blue hair, but it wasn't that long enough so when it was tied it looked like a short shaggy tail behind her head. Her skin (at least what was visible) was a smooth and flawless white, her eyes a deep sapphire and very nice "proportions".

"Well…" Her thoughts were interrupted when her blue haired savior spoke.

"yes?" Hitomi looked expectantly at her.

Natsuru's face contorted a little, unsure as to what he should be doing or saying. Finally coming up with nothing he decides one thing… run. "um… err… bye!" he said with an awkward smile before he made a dash for the school exit.

The students, along with the Kämpfers that had recovered enough to sit up, were dumbfounded as they watched the mysterious blue zauber user run and jump off until she was out of sight. Hitomi, especially, was surprised when the blue haired girl suddenly ran and could only stare at her back that slowly shrank as she got farther and father.

Kaede had called for help; while Kämpfers healed at an outstanding rate and are almost never in any risk of death (unless their enemy is seriously trying to kill them), it was still best for them to get medical attention. Student volunteers and the friends of the Kämpfers that participated in the battle poured in to help as well.

"Kaede." called a familiar voice, which caused Kaede to immediately turn towards its origin.

"Shizuku-chan, are you ok? Did you get hurt?" she asked worriedly.

Shizuku smiled. "I'm fine, just a few scratches and bruises. What about you?"

"I'm fine! Your Zauber user saved me in the nick of time." Kaede smiled happily at her best friend. But to her surprise Shizuku's face turned serious all of a sudden.

"… Yes it was fortunate that she chose to step it and defend you." Shizuku agreed. She couldn't tell Kaede that she didn't know the Zauber user that had stepped in and not only saved Kaede, but also secured the Red's surrender without hurting anyone. Information was a powerful thing in Shizuku's experience, that is why when people assume she knows something she pretends that she does and in doing so she's learned that most of the time things will go her way.

"You have to introduce me to her! I really want to thank her." Kaede looked at her pleadingly.

"I'll see what I can do." She replied truthfully.

"Thank you! Shizuku-chan! Well… I have a report and an apology to write. Since Red did surrender, Seitetsu is still officially neutral Territory until further notice. So try to get along, ok?"

Shizuku smiled knowingly at Kaede's false taunt. "You know that as the Student President; Red, Blue, White or Unchosen are all the same to me."

Kaede giggled and said her goodbyes as she turned and left.

Shizuku gazed towards the direction that the mysterious kämpfer had headed of to and wondered who she could be. The sooner she knew, the better it was for the school's peace.

Quite a distance away from the school, Natsuru had found a nice spot that was full of trees and obstructed peoples view in the city park. He transformed back into his normal self and tried to catch his breath and composure.

"Ow." He winced and realized that he had been hurt. He raised his left hand and saw that it looked red and scalded, which most likely happened when he blocked the ball of lightning. It didn't look too bad nor did he suspect that it will leave lasting scars but it did stung. However he did wonder; everyone has been thought that upon returning to one's normal form a Kämpfer wounds will heal completely outside at the very least. So why was his hand still injured?

He thought about while he waited for paths to be as clear as could be. The last thing he wanted was for someone to even think he was hiding. After a few minutes had passed he decided it would be safe enough to walk out without arousing suspicion. He was few steps closer to home when he realized that he had forgotten his bag in the classroom, but decided there was nothing inside he needed right now and headed home.

… _**to be continued.**_

**Data:** _(**Author's note**: Pass this point is purely made up details that were made for this story and is not to be confused with the Original. Some details may be correct. (this is purely coincidence if it's not in the current chapters of the manga (chapter 15), wiki or anime.))_

**White Kämpfers:** Like the Red and Blue Kampfers they are chosen to represent a part of the proxy battles. White however are altered by the moderators on purpose to give them better abilities than reds and blues so that they can enforce the rules that had been set. They have the ability to use both Schwert and Gewehr. Moderators however are prohibited by the Red and Blue factions from selecting a person who would turn into a Zauber user.

**Natsuru's Zauber: **Natsuru wields a Fire type Zauber. He seems adept with it, although he was fighting purely with his guts and instincts. It seems to be quite powerful as well as Natsuru was able to create a fire ball of gigantic proportions.

**Hitomi's Zauber:** Hitomi wields an Electric type Zauber. She has trained to be able to form an electric ball which comes into contact with a solid explodes with a flash that potentially blinds whomever are unfortunate enough to be looking.

**Author's Notes: **Can you believe it? Natsuru confessed to Kaede! How stupid is that?! He barely knows what she's really like. A pretty cover doesn't a pretty book make… or something like that. Makes you wonder if he's a bigger idiot than he looks. How will life go on for our Heroine transforming Protagonist?!

**See you next time! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 02: Suche

**Author's note:**_ Before I confuse anyone, when referring to Natsuru's gender when he's transformed I will use the pronoun "he" when narrating in Natsuru's point of view and "she" when narrating another person's point of view._

_If anyone noticed that in the drop down chapter tab thingy, I use "Chapter" "Number" and a "German word" I'm not good at german and only use a online translator. If I'm wrong please tell me.  
_

_Another thing, I may edit/update certain chapters to fix spelling and grammar errors that weren't registering wrong in my head or my msword program during the first and second proofread, missing scenes I realize I didn't write even though it was in my head, data fix or alteration, etc… this may be announced or not... and happens when I feel like doing it._

**Re:Kämpfer**

**Chapter 2:** "Search: Figuratively in a girl's skin"

Sango Shizuku, the student council president of Seitetsu Gakuin, was on her way to school earlier than usual. There was still a lot of work she had to do, especially since yesterday's territory battle, so she had decided to adjust her schedule for to compensate for a few issues she was expected to deal with.

But on her way she caught an unusual sight. It was of a young man, who was probably a few inches taller than herself, who she hadn't seen on this route to school before. He was wearing Seitetsu's uniform and so it was highly likely that he was a student, probably a second or third year. But what really caught her attention was the small fact that he didn't have his school bag with him.

It was probably nothing. But little things like that can be starting signs of delinquency, bullying or if she's oddly lucky a clue to information that would benefit her. She decided to approach him and see for herself. As young man was walking up towards her, she makes her move.

As Natsuru was walked in this unfamiliar path, following a few other Seitetsu students a small distance behind, he had this feeling that he was being watched. He looked around as he took slightly slower steps and saw that he wasn't just feeling it.

Over at the incoming corner stood the student president, she was looking straight at him with a look he wasn't really sure how to interpret, and before he could try she gives him a soft smile and walks towards him.

"Good Morning." She greeted.

"G-good morning, Seito Kaichou." Natsuru returned the greeting nervously. He had yet to have a chance to meet her until now and from he had guessed from the rumors about her he believed that his life would probably be easier if he never did. But it seemed fate had other plans.

Shizuku noted that he knew who she was so that would mean she could skip her introduction which saves some time. "What's your name?" she asked straight up.

"Se-second year class f-four, Se-Senou Natsuru." He answered, failing to keep himself from stuttering.

Shizuku smiled. There was just something cute about the way he stuttered, but of course she kept that to herself. But undoubtedly if anyone saw it they waste some time meant for studying to revive some old rumor and make it a bigger deal than it really is… at least for a while. "Senou-kun then, I noticed that you didn't bring your bag with you."

"Uh… that." He raised his left hand to scratch his head, a sign of embarrassment Shizuku thought as kept her eyes on his every movement. "I sort of left it at school yesterday."

"It's a student's duty to bring home his study materials home in case one might need it and so that it doesn't get lost."

Natsuru had heard those same words in a similar sentence years ago said to him for a similar reason. Safe to say that he had no better response than; "I… know."

"Then why didn't you bring it home with you?" Shizuku's stare became sharper. As his sempai or, at the very least, the student president it was her duty to act as a substitute disciplinarian.

"Well… When I remembered I didn't have it with me, there was a battle inside the school so-" Natsuru decided not to add anything, that might trigger cause him to slip and lie. A girl as sharp as her will definitely pick it up; he just didn't know how right he was yet.

"So you followed the kämpfer & civilian safety laws and went home instead of waiting for the battle to end or risk bodily harm by entering the campus again." Shizuku finished for him. He sounded honest or at the very least she believed that what he said was the truth, after all one is not lying if one didn't 'tell' a lie. "I see… but still forgetting to bring it with you is your fault. Senou-kun."

"I… had a lot on my mind." I'm not lying about that one. Natsuru thought to himself.

"Hmmm… well I suppose it happens. But try not to let it happen again, it's for your own good."

"I understand." Natsuru quietly sighed with relief now that it was over.

Shizuku quickly scanned Natsuru's profile and just knew that he was hiding something. She decided to let him off for now and end the discussion with small talk. "Another thing, Senou-kun."

"Y-yes, Kaichou?" Natsuru stiffened again.

"You look like you've hit a few other misfortunes other than forgetting your bag."

"Huh? Oh!" Natsuru quickly realized that she was pointing his bandaged right wrist and left hand with her eyes. "Yeah… something like that."

"What happened to your hand?" Shizuku asked with a voice that no longer held the strict voice of the student president or a sempai.

"Ah… err… just an accident." He replied, with his rehearsed lie. He panicked for a moment and placed his hand behind him. He quickly realized that he had slipped up and lied to someone who was rumored to be good at picking up lies, but there wasn't anything he could do to take it back or remedy it that wouldn't make him suspicious.

"…" Shizuku started at him, she was sure that he had just lied to her right now, but decided not to pursue. "You should take better care of yourself, Senou-kun."

"Yes…" Natsuru answered meekly.

"Well then we should get going." Shizuku said as she turned around and resumed her walk towards the school.

Natsuru on the other hand planed to wait for her to be more than a few steps ahead before he followed. It would serve a few purposes to do so. For one her fan club would leave him alone. Two it would be good for his heart, which was at the moment drumming fast and nervously. And three it would hopefully keep her from conversing with him again.

But then Shizuku suddenly stopped and turned her head slightly towards him. "What are you doing? Walk with me." She ordered with her voice once again that sounded full of authority. Natsuru could only comply.

In their first ten minutes of walking Shizuku engaged Natsuru in small talk. She mostly asked about his school life; how it was in the boy's side, were there any issues he wanted to relay and what he thought of the gender segregation system. Then she enjoyed how he reacted when she asked what type of girl he liked, he didn't answer her though nor did she force him to.

When she asked him to ask her anything he wanted to know she was surprised when he asked about a topic she wasn't expecting him to ask.

"Has there ever been a kämpfer who changes genders when they transform?" Natsuru dared to ask her the question he had bothered him since he learned his being a kämpfer wasn't just a bad dream.

Shizuku pondered it for his question for moment and dug through her memories for an answer. She found none, to her knowledge she has yet to hear or meet of a Kämpfer who's real form and Kämpfer form are different genders.

"No. Not to my knowledge."

"I see…" Shizuku noted that he looked quite disappointed by her answer. And even now her woman's intuition was telling her to keep an eye on him.

"Do you think it's possible?"

Shizuku looked at him and lightly pondered as to why she felt he needed to know the answer to his question so badly. She decided to give it a little push, she was sure that if she asked why he wanted to know, he will lie to her.

"Why so curious, Senou-kun?"

"Ah! Well… I…" he quickly thought about an excuse like; there were animes aired on similar idea or how gender bending was becoming quite a genre in anime and manga.

Shizuku triumphantly smiled inside. He was about to lie. But then to her surprise he paused, then sighed and answered her.

"I believe I had a dream about it." Natsuru answered honestly.

Shizuku visibly blinked as she felt oddly surprised. "Was it a bad dream?" she playfully asked.

Natsuru sighed again before he replied. "I'd like to think so."

Shizuku giggled at the thoughts that crossed her mind when a bad dream, this young man and gender bending kämpfer were put together. All of which, she was sure, he wouldn't find funny.

Since he honestly answered her, she figured that she should do the right thing and give him a serious answer. She thought of the possibility from what was the know variables and after she pondered the data she gave him the answer she believed in.

"The Entities were able to alter our bodies to allow stable transformations, increased physical abilities and there's the summoning and use of a weapon that most of us have no prior knowledge of. With those things in mind, I conclude the possibility that such a kämpfer is possible."

Shizuku noted as to how serious he looked as he took in her serious answer to a speculative question. It really must have bothered him.

She eyes fell onto his hands for a moment. His bandaged left hand looks like it was really hurting, he had already clasped his left wrist a few a few times and looked like he wanted to hiss out the pain. The one of the right looked quite swollen, but he didn't seem to be having any trouble with it at all.

Her thoughts were interrupted when they came to a crossroad where a small crowd of Seitetsu students had gathered. In the middle of it all were two female schwert users of different colors who seem to be doing more than having a heated argument.

"Ah!" Shizuku turned when she heard Natsuru's surprised gasped.

"Is something wrong, Senou-kun?" she coolly inquired.

"No-nothing major, but I think I'll go on ahead."

"I see." Shizuku noted that he had crossed his arm in a way covered, albeit awkwardly, his right wrist. Things were slowly pointing towards a certain conclusion in her mind.

"I enjoyed our conversation, Senou-kun. I look forward to next time." She flashed him a smile, that coming from her, could be interpreted in so many ways.

Natsuru audibly gulped, and somehow even in his hurry managed to give her a polite response no longer caring how big a lie it was.

Shizuku watched as he ran towards a street what would lead directly towards the boy's side of Seitetsu. Unlike the route that they were taking which would lead to the now closed entrance from when Seitetsu was a regular co-ed high school, but it was a common path for both genders. She kept her eye on him until turned a corner early. 'A scenic route, Senou-kun?' she silently asked before she turned her attention to the fighting kämpfers.

She immediately recognized the blue kämpfer as second year Nakao Sayaka. She was moderately known for her beauty, but what had made her infamous was her personality which was an odd exaggeration of the personality archetype "Tsundere". She became a bit more famous since she became a kämpfer four months ago and a little bit harder to understand. But she was a loyal and able blue kämpfer.

The red kämpfer that Sayaka was fighting however didn't come from Seitetsu, nor did she look like she was in high school just yet. She had short hair that bridge between light purple and pink, which was tied slightly to the back. She was armed with a kusarigama, a weapon that combined the sickle and the iron flail.

When she noticed that the fight was beginning to get a little too fierce, she decided to stop the two before they or their spectators got hurt. "That's enough!"

The red kämpfer who had jumped back from her opponent and looked towards the voiced that had demanded that they cease. She recognized her as Seitetsu's "Schwert Queen", Sango Shizuku and knew that she had better choice than to run. She gave Sayaka a look and told her that their fight wasn't over before she dashed off in retreat.

When the red kämpfer was out of sight she turned towards the students that have made themselves an audience to the fight. "Aren't you all supposed to be somewhere else?" she said as she looked at them with an edge.

The students in the crowd had varied reactions, but a good number for them stiffened before they dispersed and headed off to school.

Shizuku approached Sayaka and was about to ask if she had been hurt in anyway, when the blond decided to say something first. "It's not like I wanted to fight, but she's been really persistent and annoying. So I had to. Don't take it the wrong way."

"I see." Shizuku surmised that if she still had the strength to talk like that then she should be fine.

"Well if you'll excuse me. I have to head off to school while still early. Not that I care." Sayaka said as she turned away from the student council president and walked away.

Shizuku just watched her leave the scene with an amused smile on her face. That was when she caught sight of someone from the corner of her eye. She turned her head to get a better look and there she was the mysterious kämpfer that turned the tide of yesterday's battle.

She watched as the mysterious girl walked away from the school, but was too far too see the finer details. So Shizuku decided to transform into her kämpfer form, which enhanced most of her senses especially her sight. From what she could tell the girl was a few inches taller than herself and had the same hair color as Senou-kun. And like him she didn't have her bag with her. Another similarity was that she had her left hand bandaged, although it was mostly hidden under a navy-blue a custom looking wristband.

She doubt that she could catch up with her, even though she looked like she was trying hard to sneak without being noticed by students that were headed to school. But after her talk with Senou Natsuru and seeing the mysterious kämpfer coming out from where he had passed just moments ago, she was almost certain of her theory.

Kaede made the turn and noticed her best friend standing by crossroad looking of somewhere far off. She ran towards her and eagerly greeted her. "Shizuku-chan! Good Morning!"

Shizuku cancelled the transformation and turned towards her long time friend. "Good Morning. Kaede."

Kaede smiled then recalled a topic from yesterday that she had been dying to discuss with her. "Shizuku-chan, when can I meet her?"

Shizuku, who chose her words right, answered. "I don't think she'll be in school today."

"Oh… that's too bad." Kaede's mood fell. Then she forced herself to smile and suggested that they head on to school.

Natsuru found himself in the biggest bind ever since he had become a Kämpfer. He had transformed again, he speculated that the fighting intent the two schwerts were emitted earlier triggered his transformation. It was something that was common with all new kämpfers, but it gave him a really big problem right now. He couldn't seem to change back unlike yesterday were he was able to return to normal at will.

He definitely couldn't go to class like he was, for one no one knew that he was kämpfer and second a girl entering through the boy's side would probably turn into chaos for the school. So until he could turn back to normal he had no choice other than to skip school.

He decided to waste some time for a while, in case he'd change back into his real form before the first two classes end. He decided to hide in a small street park playground. The little kids who would be playing there should be at school by now, so there was little chance that he'd by found by children playing. But to be on the safe side he decided to hide inside one of the concrete tunnels.

He sat quietly for what seemed like minutes before he started to restlessly look around. He was bored. Playing hooky was supposed to be exciting and fun. But it wasn't all that it's cracked up to be, then again, it could be because he wasn't skipping on purpose.

An hour passed and Natsuru was bored out of his mind. He tried several things to change back, such as, concentrating on an image of himself as a guy, looking at the picture on his id card, and even talking to his bracelet. Sadly none of them had even shown a hint of working, which made him wonder if there was something wrong with him.

Another hour passed, by now Natsuru knew there was little meaning in heading to school now. The culture festival was soon and the afternoon classes were dedicated to its preparations.

His class was doing a cosplaying butler rental, which was Higashida's suggestion. The idea was for each of them to pick a costume and play role play while being the client's butler. Oddly only five other people voted against it and he was one of them. Because they were opposed to the idea the five were given the job of being the clerks and advertisers, but he still had to wear costumes. He decided that since he had free time he should at least look for a costume shop and browse for something he wouldn't feel too embarrassed to wear.

Natsuru then got out of the tunnel without bothering to look around. It would have only made him suspicious and besides he couldn't really hear anything except a soft breeze. He then headed off to the closest shopping district.

Shinomiya Tamiko, a second year university student, was enjoying her newly found free time. Their guest speaker and their teacher had canceled today's lecture because of a schedule mix up with another appointment. They actually had to be in Hokkaido tomorrow for a conference, so now all classes for the subject were suddenly canceled for the week.

She had decided to spend her time to catch up with her reading. It was then that she realized that she was not only behind her reading but also in the collection of her favorite author's books. She was on her way to her favorite bookstore when someone caught her eye.

Walking towards her direction, Tamiko instantly recognized the uniform that a tall bright blue haired girl was wearing. It was Seitetsu's the high school she had graduated from just a little over a year ago. Not just that, she noticed the blue kämpfer bracelet on her wrist, which brought back tons of good and fun memories. Tamiko completely forgets about her previous plans and decides to talk to the girl.

"Hello!"

Natsuru was surprised when a young lady approached and suddenly greeted him. "H-hello…" He looked her over quickly noted that she was quite young, although probably a bit older than himself. She was dressed in loose white sweater, a tight light brown jeans, a pair of sneakers that matched the first two articles and her long dark hair was tied behind her back with a shiny white ribbon. "Can I help you?"

Tamiko smiled, she raised her left hand and showed the tall girl her blue kämpfer bracelet. "I used to go to Seitetsu too. My name is Tamiko, Shinomiya Tamiko. What's your name?"

"Senou Natsuru." Natsuru suddenly realized his mistake and covered his mouth.

"Hmm? is something wrong?"

"N-no-nothing really, Sempai." Natsuru decided to just go with it. It was too late to change it now. He just hoped that she wasn't in contact with anyone who is still in Seitetsu.

Tamiko decided not to push the topic. "Ah Senou-san, I might have been in the same school but I wasn't your sempai. So just call me Tamiko."

"Ah… then please call me Natsuru." Natsuru replied. It felt oddly nice to have girl come up to you and introduce herself just like that, but then again if he was in normal form she probably wouldn't have talked to him.

"So then Natsuru-chan, are you busy right now? Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?"

Natsuru thought about it for a moment, but he couldn't think of a good enough reason to be rude to her and decided to agree. "Uh… sure."

Tamiko flashed Natsuru a very pleased smile. "Great! I know a really nice place."

Meanwhile, back in Seitetsu, the boy's side was in utter shock at who decided to visit. Just about every boy in the second year floor rushed and squeezed to get a view of their visitor, Sango Shizuku.

The class of 2-4 were in utter shock when she stopped in front of their door but immediately dispersed, which allowed her entrance. She walked in without greeting anyone and declared her business.

"Where is Senou Natsuru-kun?" she asked then coolly and prompt.

The guys of 2-4 looked at each other and onto Natsuru's seat. The guys at the back talked to among themselves, asking each other why the student president would look for a nobody like Natsuru.

"He didn't come to school today." Kanji answered her, being one of the closest persons (he liked to think so) to Natsuru in school.

"I see…" Shizuku felt ecstatic, she was right about his absence. She decides to go with her plan of visiting his house later and find out for sure. "Can you hand his things over to me."

"Of course! One moment!" Kanji quickly hopped to fulfill her request. He went over to Natsuru's desk and packed his things neatly back into his bag, then walked back to Shizuku and handed Natsuru's bag over to her.

"By the way, Kaichou, how did you know he left his things?"

"That's because…"

"because…?" Kanji and just about everyone in class were hanging with her every word.

"No, nevermind… I'm sure it will be more interesting if I don't say it." Shizuku said as she held Natsuru's bag close to her chest.

There was a collective gasp in the air. And in their minds, or at least the minds of extremist Shizuku fans, Natsuru will pay for stealing their goddess' attention.

"Well then continue with your preparations. I hope your class will not disappoint."

"Yes! Of course! You can count on us!" was the class' collective response before they started exerting 200% of their energy into their respective tasks. Such was the power of Sango Shizuku.

Tamiko had lead Natsuru to an open air tea shop. The atmosphere was nice, it was in a part of the district where no cars could pass so there was little to no noise. There were a few trees that provided extra shade and a nice air. The tables were nice and clean. And everything simply went with everything else. Except… why were the waiters and service crew all handsome young men?

Now that he had a good look around, he concluded that it was a tea shop that aimed to attracted single young ladies. He couldn't help but twitch, yet he supposed he could learn a thing or two about customer service if he watched the waiters wait on a few customers.

Tamiko had ordered a cup chamomile tea for herself and Assam tea for Natsuru who was feeling adventurous; along with a plate of butter biscuits for them to share.

"So Natsuru-chan, how long have you been a kämpfer?" Tamiko asked after their waiter had left to prepare their orders.

"Actually just the night before yesterday."

"Wow that's pretty recent! Have you had any problems?"

'_Yeah! I turned into a girl.'_ Natsuru wanted to say, but held his tongue. "Well I can't seem to change back right now."

"That's a common problem that all new kämpfers go through at one point. You'll get used to controlling your transformations soon."

"I hope so…"

"Is your real form so different from your kämpfer form?"

"very different…" was all Natsuru could say without sounding rude. He hoped that she got his hint and changed subjects.

"Hehe… I want to see it then, Natsuru-chan's true form that is."

Natsuru blushed and mentally kicked himself for thinking of something dirty. "It's not that interesting, if I had not been in my kämpfer form you probably wouldn't have talked to me."

"Ara~ I'm not so sure about that! I talked to you because you are a Seitetsu student…" she paused remembering one of the reasons that made her talk to the tall girl. "AAAAH! I remember! You skipped classes didn't you!"

"ehehehe…" Natsuru laughed guiltily.

"Is it because you're in your kämpfer form? You don't have to worry, you'll still get in so long as you show your id card." She informed him.

"No… it's not that." Natsuru tried to think of a reason that would be true that wouldn't reveal himself yet would be acceptable.

"Then what?" Tamiko pursued.

"I… it's… it's just that... I don't want anyone I know to see me in this form." It was true, but he doubted that she would accept it.

"Does that mean you don't wish to participate in kämpfer battles?"

"It's not that I don't want to…"

Tamiko looked at the way Natsuru seemed right now in this subject matter and realized that it was a hard topic for her to discuss. She then decided to stop what now seemed to her as an interrogation… at least for today. "Well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But if you ever need someone to talk to…" She opened her purse, took out her cell phone and showed Natsuru her number.

Natsuru smiled, relieved that she finally got the hint although late as it was. He dug for his own phone in his skirt pocket and inputted her phone number. He then called it to check and give her his number to save.

"What about your kämpfer type? Natsuru-chan? Have you found out?" she asked as she replaced her phone back into her bag.

"Yeah… I'm a Zauber user." He answered.

"REALLY?!!" Tamiko suddenly jumped out of her seat and leaned ever closer towards Natsuru's face.

"… yes." Natsuru answered softly a little shocked from Tamiko's reaction.

"This must be why I suddenly felt like talking to you! I'm a Zauber user too!" Tamiko's face looked astonishingly happy.

Natsuru now understood her surprise and delight. What were the odds of them, two blue kämpfers and zauber users, meeting by chance? It really made him wonder if the saying about kampfers were true.

"Kämpfers really do appear where a kämpfer is!"

For the next hour and three cups of different teas, Tamiko and Natsuru talked about Kämpfers and Life in Seitetsu. Tamiko had asked about Natsuru's Zauber type, and told him stories of similar Zauber user that she had seen fight before. She also told him about past kämpfer battles in Seitetsu. And other things one was able to do as a kämpfer.

Tamiko had even led him to a few costume shops, when he told her that their class needed a lot for the culture festival. Although he had to lie and tell her that his class had yet to decide what they would really do but they were sure about wearing costumes. After that Tamiko bade her farewell, telling her that she still had a night lecture to prepare for. Natsuru headed home.

"Kaichou!" Shizuku looked up from her work as she heard the familiar voice of one Minagawa Hitomi. The girl taller girl had just forcefully opened the room door and with just a little lesser force closed it.

"What is it, Minagawa-san?" Shizuku asked with the air of position. They had been in this situation before, but back then Hitomi was the student councils vice-president. However after she turned into a kämpfer of the opposing side she quitted and focused on athletics and kämpfer training.

Hitomi walked up to her table and slammed her hands at the table. "Where is she?!" she demanded.

Shizuku smiled slyly. "Where is who, Minagawa-san?"

Hitomi's face slightly twisted in anger, but she forced herself to calm down knowing that the student president was trying to pull her strings. "Your Zauber user!"

"I have no reason to tell you." Shizuku regretted saying those words a little after she had said them, because seconds after it Hitomi's eyes burst into tears.

"You're so mean! Kaichou! I can't believe my time as your fukukaichou meant nothing!"

Shizuku laughed at her audacity to accuse her of being mean, it was true, but very few dared to say it in her face. "Why do you want to know her so badly?"

Hitomi blushed and turned her eyes away from Shizuku's. "It doesn't really matter to you does it?"

"I see…" shizuku hid the smile she could no longer stop by holding her hands together in front of her. "Then I still say that her identity is none of your business as well. So please wipe your tears and leave, as you can see I'm quite busy." She said as she went back to work.

Hitomi wiped her tears and sniffed on instinct, but refused to leave.

Shizuku stopped and looked at her again. "You're still here?"

"I…" Hitomi knew that coming here and asking the president to reveal the information she wanted was going to be hard and humiliating. She would probably be forced to show weakness and be humiliated. But when all her search for any new blue kämpfer turned out nothing… she decided that if she could meet her again, it would be worth it.

"What is it, Minagawa-san? If there's nothing else pl-"

"I LIKE HER!" Hitomi yelled the truth in her heart.

Shizuku looked at Hitomi's face. Her eyes were tightly shut, her whole face had turn a dark hue of red and lips quivered a little, she guessed that she was trying hard not to cry from the humiliation.

"I didn't know you swung that way, Hitomi."

Hitomi felt relief that the president referred to her with her first name. It meant that she was no longer talking to her as the student president or a senior. She wiped the tears that had formed when she closed her eyes so hard. "Leave me alone, I'm not the only one."

"That's true." Shizuku said as she looked away and continued working.

"So…"

Shizuku didn't look up, "hmm?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I don't know who she is." Shizuku answered plainly, which invoked the red kämpfer's wrath.

"Don't screw around with me!!!" Hitomi yelled out in anger as she activated her Kampfer abilities, her being with the population that didn't go through any physical or psychological transformations. She had charged a small ball of electricity when Shizuku decided to continue.

"I have a person in mind though."

Suddenly happy, Hitomi canceled her Zauber. "Then-!"

"If I'm right however, you probably have to give up on her." She paused and let her words sink into Hitomi's mind before she continued. "Do you still want to find out?"

Hitomi thought about what the student president had said. What could be so disagreeable with her that she'd give up on her the object of her affections? But the only thing that came to mind was that, she might not swing the same way and find her detestable. But that was a risk she was willing to take.

She looked at Shizuku straight in the eye and nodded.

Shizuku smiled at her bravery… or should she call it foolishness. Whatever it was it would work for her advantage. It would be easier to force an answer if she had Hitomi with her.

"Then we'll head to that person's house later, I'll call your phone when I'm done here."

Hitomi looked at the pile of paper work in the president's desk and blanched. "W-would you like some help?"

"Excited?" Shizuku teased.

"Sh-shut up. Do you want help or not?"

Natsuru opened his eyes. He remembered that he immediately crashed into his living room sofa soon after he had gotten home. He looked that the clock and realized that he had taken a nap for two hours. He looked at his left hand, it was no longer scalded and it was no longer the slim hands of a girl. He headed for the bathroom, with the pretense of washing his face when in reality he wanted to be sure that he had changed back into his male form.

After he had freshened up he decided to get dinner ready. Tired of the bento meals one could buy from the convenience store, he decided to look into his pantry and fridge to look for something he'd want to make for dinner.

He had settled for a hamburger, which he found easy to make using the short cuts his mother had thought him. He had made enough rice for more than 3 meals, which he could pack up, refrigerate and reheat tomorrow.

He was about to turn the stove on when a powerful fighting intent shook his being and forced him to transform. He looked over to the mirror that his mother hand hung by the fridge, the very same one to check she used whenever she had to open the door when she's working in the kitchen, and found saw his female form again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled out in frustration. 'I had just changed back too.'

It was then that door bell rang. He considered not answering it, but as if on autopilot he walked to the door and answered it.

"Ha-iiiiii?!!" Natsuru almost squealed when he saw who stood outside his door. "Seito Kaichou!"

Shizuku smiled softly. "Good evening, Senou-kun."

… to be continued.

**Japanese Vocabulary:**_ (I prefer using them whenever applicable.)_

**Seito Kaichou**_: _Student President or Student Council President

**Fukukaichou:** Vice President

**Tsundere:** (if you don't know you haven't watched enough animes! Google it! XD)

**Hai**: Yes _(They use it just about the same way we use our "Yes" too. XD but I really had to use the Japanese one for a better effect.)_

**Data:** _(Author's note: Pass this point is purely made up details that were made for this story and is not to be confused with the Original. Some details may be correct. (this is purely coincidence if it's not in the current chapters of the manga (chapter 15), wiki or anime.))_

**Shinomiya Tamiko**: (_seeing as she barely appeared in the anime, I really didn't have much to go on… so other that her visible features I will just make up her personality and profile as I go along.)_ A second year university student, who is studying to be a zoologist and has a fondness for hippos (so much that she even has a hit-and-run Hippopotamus Zomotsu animal in her collection). She is a Zauber user under the blue faction and is a close personal friend and sempai of Sango Shizuku. She seems very happy after becoming friends with Senou Natsuru, but will it last?

**Miyagawa Hitomi:** She was the former student council vice president. She had volunteered for the job for experience, but resigned when she was chosen as a red kämpfer. She resigned mostly because Shizuku was an enemy kämpfer and while there was no rule that opposing kämpfers cannot get along, she did so because she had high aspirations she wanted to fulfill as a kämpfer.

**Random Babble:** Like and Love walk hand in hand sometimes in the Japanese language. If you've watched enough anime (or read enough manga) you should know or be familiar to the more often occurrence of "I like you" instead of "I love you" during confessions or the likes. As such I've done Japan, Anime and Realism justice by using "I like her" when Hitomi confessed her feelings about girl Natsuru to Shizuku.

**Author's note:** Our protagonist is in a really big pinch now! Should have been titled Trouble: "when girls attack!" instead. Nyahaha! How will Natsuru get out of this? Will his secret be safe with the student president? Will he survive the wrath of the "Shizuku-sama please punish me!" Club? Speaking of survival… where did the toilet scene go? Natsuru-kun have you used the toilet yet?! Oh no! Wait don't panic! Remember the Alamo!... wow... that last one was so random.

**See you next time! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 03: Ausgestellt

**Author's note:**_ A reminder, when referring to Natsuru's gender when he's transformed I will use the pronoun "he" when narrating in Natsuru's point of view and "she" when narrating another person's point of view._

_If anyone noticed that in the drop down chapter tab thingy, I use "Chapter" "Number" and a "German word" I'm not good at german and only used an online translator. If I'm wrong please tell me._

_Another thing, I may edit/update certain chapters to fix spelling and grammar errors that weren't registering wrong in my head or my msword program during the first and second proofread, missing scenes I realize I didn't write even though it was in my head, data fix or alteration, etc… this may be announced or not... and happens when I feel like doing it._

**Re:Kämpfer**

**Chapter 3:** "Exposed: In the spotlight"

Hitomi walked just beside the student president. It was a scene that many had not seen in a long while and apparently caused tensions to rise among both kämpfer sides. This caused the green haired girl to feel unease and looked around her so often expecting an attack.

But all it took was for the president to laugh as they walked for the said tension to vanish without a trance. All the kampfers resumed their tasks or continued on their way home with their friends. Shizuku truly lived up to one of her nicknames in the girl's side, the Queen of Seitetsu. And to say that Hitomi was impressed was almost an understatement.

The two continued to walk without speaking for their own reasons. Shizuku had nothing to say to Hitomi at this point so kept to herself. Hitomi on the other hand was a bundle of nerves. After all she could be in the house of that girl soon. And didn't know what she should do or say to her.

The two rode a bus that took a route that was unfamiliar to Hitomi. It was only then that she noticed that Shizuku was carrying two bags and decided it was a good enough topic to break the silence.

"To whom does that other bag belong to?" she asked.

Shizuku looked at her, smiled that seemed to hold a deeper meaning and coolly said, "A boy I met this morning."

"I… see…" Hitomi tried to hold her annoyance. Her idea to break the silence between them was shattered, but it she supposed that it was better than getting annoyed by her evasive responses whenever someone tries to dive deep into a subject that the student president didn't want to discuss. She had learned that when talking to Sango Shizuku, when something really didn't concern her, don't pursue it or she'll only feel more irritated. The two rode in silence until Shizuku broke it to tell her that they had arrived at their stop.

Just a corner after they had gotten off the bus, they met with Sakura Kaede.

"Shizuku-chan! and Minagawa-san, What are you doing in this neighborhood?"

"I have business with someone and Minagawa-san here has offered me her services. Tell me Kaede, do you know of a Senou Natsuru?"

"Yeah…" Shizuku and Hitomi both noticed the change in Kaede's voice and expression. "He used to go to the same middle school as I do. I think he lives in this area, I've never been there. But I often met him around here in the morning."

"I see." To Shizuku it didn't really matter that Kaede didn't know, she knew that the girl wouldn't be interested in anything related to a male.

"What kind of business do you have with him?" Kaede asked, but avoided eye contact.

Shizuku felt that Kaede was hiding something, but didn't ask. She herself was hiding the fact that she didn't really know who the mysterious Zauber user from her. "Nothing important, but I should get it done before it gets dark." It was a statement that could possibly be true, although with what she had pieced together from all the clues was unlikely to be false.

"Okay. I have to go shopping for bit. I'll see you at school, Shizuku-chan." She flashed a smile to her friend. "Miyagawa-san." She sharply bowed at Hitomi and turned to leave.

The two watched continued the walk in silence, Hitomi walked a step behind Shizuku until, Hitomi's curiosity got the better of her. "Who is this, Senou Natsuru?" she asked.

"The boy I met this morning." Shizuku answered plainly.

Hitomi couldn't help but feel cheated. Unfortunately there was nothing she could do against Shizuku right now, unless she changed her mind about meeting the mystery kämpfer.

The sun had started to set when they arrived at the residence. Shizuku had to ask for directions twice, both from ladies that looked like housewives, before they found the place.

The house was a sophisticated two story home that exuded an aura of femininity. The brick wall had been painted pink, the door of a myrtle green, its roof a deep orange and the wall, gate and fence were a bright white. It had a very well kept garden that as full of small trees, bushes and finely kept grass.

Hitomi placed her hands on her hips as she looked the house over, thinking that it didn't look like a house for a guy. "Ok now what?"

"Now…" Shizuku paused suspiciously, which made Hitomi look at her from the corner of her eye. But then she suddenly felt a powerful killing intent wash over her and forced her kämpfer abilities to activate, noted by a flash from her bracelet. Hitomi jumped to her right and had narrowly dodged the dagger that Shizuku had thrown at her foot.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hitomi yelled in outrage as she charged her zauber in her hand. She had dropped her bag and readied herself for a full force battle.

Shizuku was about to answer her when a loud and very feminine voice screamed, "No."

"This voice!" Hitomi recognized it.

"It worked better than I thought." Shizuku said as she disengaged her kämpfer form and picked up the bags she had placed by the house's gate.

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked feeling annoyed at how she had been played.

Shizuku gave her a mischievous giggle but didn't answer her. She pushed the gate open, walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Footsteps could be heard approaching from the inside. Shizuku watched expectantly as the door slowly opened.

A blue haired girl dressed in a wrinkled Seitetsu uniform opened the door and squealed out in surprise. "Ha-iiiiii!? Seito Kaichou!" The girl regarded Shizuku in shock.

Shizuku smiled, "Good evening, Senou-kun."

Natsuru was render speechless his faced twitched from the further shock. He couldn't he believe that he had already been found out. What was he going to do? Should he beg her to keep it a secret?

"I've brought you bag home for you." She said as she offered the bag to him. "Can we come in?"

"Thank you." He said as he took his bag from her. "Wait…'we'?"

Shizuku stepped slightly to one sided revealing a tall green haired girl who shyly bowed at Natsuru and introduced herself. "I'm Minagawa Hitomi."

"Senou Natsuru." He gave her his real name. He had slipped up earlier already. And since Shizuku had used his real family name too, he found it pointless to make up a false given name. "Well… please come in." He opened the door wider and stepped into one side to allow them passage inside.

Shizuku was unexpectedly, at least in Natsuru's point of view, polite when she came in. She politely excused herself for entering the house as per some old tradition. Hitomi walked in after her and bit her tongue when she stuttered at her entry greeting. The two then took off their shoes and wore the guess slippers that Natsuru had taken out from a drawer for them to use.

"Senou-kun, your house is unexpectedly dark compared to how it looks outside." Shizuku commented, pointing out that he had yet to turn on the lights.

"It's cooler inside if I keep the curtains closed during the day. Besides I live alone right now." He turned on a few lights in the entry hall and living room. "I figured I'd cut down on spending by being economical and ecological, then keep the left over bill money that my mother sends me for personal emergencies." He said as he led them to the living room.

Impressed, Shizuku decided to praise him. "How admirable of you."

"No need to be sarcastic." Natsuru pouted, feeling slightly insulted thinking she had just called him a cheapskate.

"Did I sound like that?" She grabbed his wrist, which made him turn to her. When their eyes locked Shizuku continued, "I apologize if you misinterpreted. I meant every word."

Natsuru blushed then looked away, feeling oddly happy all of a sudden. "Yeah… well it's nothing new really." He lightly pulled his hand away from hers and scratched his cheek. He actually felt a little bad that he told her off just then. "Anyway, please sit down I'll get some tea." He said as he placed his bag by the stairs. He then headed into the kitchen to prepare some of the tea that his mom bought to serve guests with.

After Natsuru had left, Shizuku turned to the other girl with an amused smile. "Minagawa-san if you project your anger anymore than that Senou-kun will surely notice it and think we're going to fight inside the house."

Hitomi looked away angrily. "You said we were headed to house of the boy who owns that other bag."

"I did. And… we've arrived at his house." Shizuku said calmly.

"But! Why is she here?" Hitomi pointed towards the kitchen, where Natsuru could be heard moving china.

"Because Senou-kun lives here." Shizuku answered without changing her tone.

"She said that she…" Hitomi paused… her mind was slowly piecing together details that the president has given her since she walked into the student council office. "…she lives alone. But you were looking for a…" When her mind finally came to the same conclusion Shizuku came to, her tears started flowing. "This is a mistake right?…"

"That's why I said 'you probably have to give up on her.'…" Shizuku walked over to a shelf that was full of pictures. She picked up one walked back to show the green haired girl.

Hitomi's face turned blue. Her mind already knew what student president was about to say but she didn't want to accept it.

"Because Senou-kun is really-"

Hitomi covered her ears. "Stop! Stop! Stop! Don't say it! I know already!"

Shizuku ignored her demand, showed her a picture of Natsuru with his mother and finished, "…a guy."

Hitomi's eyes burst into tears. "How could such a beautiful and cool girl like her, be a guy?!" She scratched her head with both hands in frustration and groaned. "Just imagining it right now is making my skin crawl."

Shizuku laughed, but not at Hitomi. She had just decided on what she wanted to do next. She believed that right now Senou-kun was completely female, based on the clue that he left her earlier today.

"What's so funny?!" Hitomi looked at her sharply with accusing eyes. "You could have just lied to me! And told me she didn't want to be revealed or something! How could you break my heart like this, Kaichou."

The student president placed the picture down on the table and crossed her arms. "To be honest, I expected something else from you."

"And what pray tell did you expect of me?" the green haired asked as she wiped her tears.

"I expected you to still like Senou-kun, at least his female form." she answered.

"Female form?" That caught Hitomi's interest, but added to her confusion. "What do you mean?"

Shizuku had realized that she had actually left one detail out about Senou-kun. She recalculated what kind of conclusion Hitomi could have gotten and realized how badly she screwed up her plans by not telling her about Senou-kun's question earlier this morning.

It was then that Natsuru had chosen to return, Shizuku inwardly smiled pleased by his timing. While Natsuru was busy placing a cup of tea and a small plate of cookies for each of them, Shizuku transformed into her kämpfer form.

Natsuru felt a really atmosphere here. The two girls, who seemed so loud earlier, although he couldn't quite understand what they were saying from kitchen, were now dead quiet. Hitomi wouldn't look at him or Shizuku and appeared rather miffed. After he placed the last cup down, he guessed that maybe the two had not finished arguing and decided to excuse himself to give them some time.

But as he turned to leave Shizuku called his attention. "One moment, Senou-kun."

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a small favor?" she asked in a surprisingly nice tone.

Natsuru thought that it would be a good start to butter her up if he complied with her wishes and did not argue with her. "I suppose… if I can do it."

"Would you mind clasping your hands together behind your head?" she asked him in away that didn't sound the least bit suspicious.

"Huh?" He didn't really think much of it and did as she asked. "Like this?"

"Perfect." Shizuku, in the blink of an eye summoned her weapon and used its chains to tie Natsuru's hands, body and legs completely immobilizing her.

"WAH?!" Natsuru looked at the chains and panicked. For a moment he thought of fighting but his zauber might damage his house and so decided against it. Besides the student president was the same color as him and would not benefit from harming him… or at least he'd like to think so.

Shizuku then pulled on the chain, which caused Natsuru to fall. Hitomi moved mostly on instinct and caught the falling girl in her arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" The red zauber user yelled at Shizuku.

"I wanted to make sure of something. Keep holding her like that." Shizuku replied calmly. She walked over to Senou-kun who was completely relying on Hitomi to keep her upright.

"What are you…!!!" Hitomi was suddenly silenced and her face turned a fright red when Shizuku grabbed Senou-san's breast.

"AH!" The blue haired sharply gasped at the odd sensation that shot to his brain. "Wha-ah?!" Before the restrained 'girl' could form any coherent words Shizuku gently caressed, squeezed and did just about anything she could think of with just her hand to get a reaction.

Hitomi could only hold the blue haired and watch Shizuku fondle the 'girl'. She often looked away when the reaction of the girl being molested became too arousing. "Wh-what are you trying to do, Kaichou?"

Shizuku stopped, took off her hand from Natsuru's breast and turned her attention to Hitomi. "They feel like the real thing, Hitomi. Don't you want try touching them?"

Natsuru and Hitomi both gasped and looked at each other. They started for a moment before Natsuru gave up any thought of resisting and said with a heavy heart, "If you're going to do it just do it."

"So she says." Shizuku added to push Hitomi into do it.

Hitomi audibly swallowed. She took a breath; which was a mistake because her distance to Natsuru ensured that she a full dose of the blue haired girl's scent, pheromones and all. Her heart began to drum faster as she moved her hands from Natsuru's shoulders, exactly where they had been since she caught the blue haired, and slid them towards her breasts. She lightly touched them at first letting her palm slide onto the soft mounds before she cupped and squeezed like she saw Shizuku do earlier. Her effort in being gentle was rewarded by a breathy moan from Natsuru.

"How does it feel Senou-kun?" Shizuku asked playfully.

"It feels odd… It doesn't feel like my body right now…" Shizuku could tell that she was feeling good from their touch, but didn't want to admit it. He was a guy inside after all and probably thought that he would lose his manhood should he relax and enjoy the unique treat.

"Well don't worry we'll be done soon." Shizuku whispered to the blue haired to try and calm her down. "Just hang on for a moment longer."

"What are you going to do?" Natsuru looked at Shizuku, her eyes welled up with tears of shame.

Shizuku didn't answer her. Instead she slid her hand under Natsuru's skirt.

"Wait! NO!" Natsuru panicked and tried to wriggle free. But then visibly paled and froze when Shizuku's hand reached her crotch.

Shizuku smiled at the final confirmation. "Hitomi." She called as she used her free hand to take one of Hitomi's hands and placed it where her own hand was.

"Wha?!" Hitomi's mind started to spin the moment she realized what Shizuku was planning. It was no longer plain excitement or arousal. And the moment her hand touched Natsuru's most private part, she felt a wave of relief and happiness wash over her.

"She's completely female in Kampfer form." Upon hearing those words pass from Shizuku's lips, Hitomi passed out with a trail of blood coming out of her nose and didn't make a peep even after Natsuru fell with and on her.

"Ow...ow…ow…" Natsuru tried to get up but it was in vain. Shizuku's chains restricted his movement to the point that all he could really move was his head. And it wasn't until he tried to twist his neck did he realize that his head was on Minagawa's ample bosom.

"Ara… Senou-kun you're quite daring aren't you?" Shizuku teased.

Natsuru scowled at her and yelled in indignation. "Stop acting like it wasn't your fault!"

Shizuku laughed feeling not the least bit apologetic. She canceled her transformation; along with it her weapon vanished freeing Natsuru. "I'm sure you won't deny that it was a good feeling."

Natsuru decided it would be best for his sanity to pretend he didn't hear what she just said. He stood up and straightened up his uniform a little as if to restore some of his stolen dignity. He then picked up the green haired girl and settled her on the sofa. "Will this girl be ok? She's passed out and her nose is bleeding." he asked with concern.

"She's just over stimulated. She'll be fine after her head cools down." Replied Shizuku as she opened her bag for some tissues.

Natsuru sighed as the memory of what had just happened flashed in his mind. It was probably safe to say that it was the worst thing that has happened to him since becoming a kämpfer. And there wasn't anything he could do to fix it. Thinking about it now, he should have stayed home from school until he could control his transformation. That would have kept him away during the battle and the student president wouldn't have discovered the truths about him.

"So you came here with this in mind?" he asked bluntly, all former notions of being nice to the student president were now thrown out the window. He didn't care anymore if everyone found out. He'll learn how to use his Zauber properly and teach Kanji a lesson if he takes pictures of him as a girl. He'll master the transformation so that he didn't change if he didn't want to. And he certainly won't let this witch of a woman control him against his will again.

"No… not really. I had planned on coming alone and simply tricking you into confirming my suspicions." Shizuku said as she walked over to Hitomi after she took out a pack of tissues from her bag. She raised the girl's head for a moment and sat down then replaced the green haired girl's head on her lap. She then wiped the blood of the green haired girl's face before she plugged up the bleeding nostril. "But Hitomi here insisted on meeting your female form again and things got interesting." She added while she fanned Hitomi with a thin notebook.

"You're really messed up you know." The blue haired said with a pout as she sat down and reached for a cup of tea.

"Only with people I like." The student president replied with a pleased smile.

To Natsuru's confusion, he felt his heart skipped a beat to what she had just said. He looked away from her and wondered for a moment what that feeling in his chest was, but the thought that it could just be one of her tricks made him toss the issue from his mind.

The two sat in silence for a moment. Natsuru calmed himself by taking a sip of the now lukewarm tea and took a bite of a cookie.

Shizuku remembered something she wanted to ask and decided it was as good a time as any. "Senou-kun, how are you related to Sakura Kaede?"

The mention of Sakura-san's given name caused Natsuru to have a short lapse in the control of his breathing and gasped, which sent a few crumbs of the cookie he was about to swallow to his lungs and caused him to cough wildly.

Shizuku noted the reaction and recalled that Kaede had an odd reaction to his name earlier. It made her wonder if something had happened between the two or if Kaede had already discovered his identity like she has. She thought of a few possibilities while she waited for the blue haired to recover. She watched as Natsuru drank the whole cup of tea and took a deep breath in relief.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No-nothing." The blue haired nervously stuttered and avoided eye contact. Natsuru forcibly coughed to clear his throat and hopefully his nervousness. "We used to go to the same middle school." He explained, partially.

Shizuku easily saw that Natsuru was hiding something. "Really? Is that all?" she asked, but tried not to sound like she was interrogating her. She had a few theories, each one slightly darker and unrealistic than the next.

"Well…" Natsuru paused. He didn't know what else to say. Feeling cornered he decided to change topics. "Anyway isn't getting late? Won't your parents worry or get mad for visiting a guy who lives alone." Natsuru changed the subject.

"Ara~ You're a girl right now." Shizuku could not hold in a giggle from escaping her lips when Natsuru's beautiful face contorted to an unusually cute scowl at her words. When the blue haired didn't say anything, she felt that maybe she had tortured Senou-kun enough for one night and decided to go by her pace for now. "Like you, my parents are away most of the time. Hitomi here stays in a dorm that has a pretty lenient curfew."

"I see…" Natsuru didn't need to think about it too much. Besides he was hungry and needed some time to recover from their assault on his being. "Then would you like to stay for dinner?"

Shizuku, surprised by his patience and hospitality despite what she had put him through this evening, looked at Natsuru with an expression of placid surprise. "You don't mind?" she asked.

"Not really. I was going to cook more than I could eat anyway. You know… to save time and money." The way he explained it made Shizuku think that he was forcing himself to be polite.

"Then wouldn't Hitomi's and my share be considered extra spending?" she asked innocently.

"Just decline if you don't want to already…" Natsuru replied a bit of false indignation.

"Ara~" Shizuku realized her error and decides to play the bigger person. "The two of us seem to keep misunderstanding each other. I gratefully accept your invitation and I'm almost sure Hitomi would accept it."

"I see… I should get to it then." Natsuru stood and headed off to the kitchen.

Shizuku watched as the blue haired left the living room. Once she was out of sight, she turn to the green haired girl on her lap. "How long have you been awake? Minagawa-san?" she asked softly.

Hitomi opened her eyes and raised hand to take out the bloody tissue from her nose. "Around the time Senou-k-…-san was coughing. What were you two talking about then?"

"I asked her how she knew Kaede." Shizuku answered.

Hitomi then remembered something and decided to share it with her. "I'm not sure if this is related. But remember hearing a rumor yesterday, about someone confessing to her. I didn't catch the name of the guy though. And I certainly don't understand why people have to make a big deal out of it."

"It's because Kaede is really popular with the boy's side, so much that guys aren't only afraid of rejection but also of how the rest of the male population will react should they actually succeed." Shizuku explained.

Hitomi, who now felt better, sat up as she answered, "I see… that makes sense somehow."

"But going back to the topic… If the guy from that rumor is Senou-kun here, then that might explain their reactions at the mention of each other's name." Shizuku then thought to herself that fulfilling Kaede's request to meet Natsuru's female form may be impossible.

"I guess it must be recent if they're that awkward." She said before she changed the topic. "And I'm a little surprised that Sakura-san hasn't told you about it, I thought you two were so close."

"Kaede doesn't tell me everything, nor do I try to meddle in her affairs." Shizuku explained plainly.

"Instead you meddle in the affairs of strangers and people who aren't close to you?" Hitomi asked sarcastically.

"I won't deny it." Shizuku said before she flashed her a playfully mischievous smile.

Hitomi couldn't help but twitch for a moment, irked by her behavior. "Remind me never to ask you for anything ever again."

Natsuru returned minutes later to tell them that dinner was ready. And since he hadn't asked Hitomi to dinner yet, he did so then. She accepted, while blushing from ear to ear.

Dinner was a surprise to the two girls. Shizuku especially since, she was expecting a something that was delicious to Natsuru, completely imbalanced meal. But instead what sat there waiting on the table full course dinner, which consisted of a mushroom soup, a small helping of tossed salad, a hamburger patty with a side of rice and steamed vegetables, and for dessert Natsuru had plated a convenience store pudding and made it look presentable instead of just convenient.

The meal's conversation was mostly the girls praising Natsuru's cooking. Natsuru on the other hand took little credit saying that most of it was pre-prepared and she just cooked it, but even so it was obvious to the girls that she was just being modest. Shizuku could tell that healthy cooking had been ingrained into his head, probably by his mother.

After the meal the two insisted on cleaning up for him. Natsuru, despite the fear of them breaking his mom's favorite dishes, decided to concede and let them do it for him. Luckily by the time they were finished, his fears were unfounded.

When the two were finished, they decided that it was high time that they went home.

As the two were a putting back on their shoes, Natsuru decided to be a gentleman and offered to walk them to the bus stop at least.

"Senou-kun, you seem to be forgetting that you're a girl too right now." Shizuku said as she pushed her hair to the back after it had fallen in front when she had bended over a little to put on her shoes.

"There's really no need to rub salt on my wound you know." Natsuru replied with a sour face and tone.

Shizuku sighed, feeling a little offended herself. "You have a bad habit of misinterpreting my words, Senou-kun. What I mean is that Kaede lives around here."

Natsuru blushed, but not in a good way. "Wh-what does sh-she have to do with an-nything?"

"She wants to meet the blue Zauber user that saved her yesterday." Shizuku stated.

"Wah… then…" Natsuru felt a little scared. He can already imagine the student president blackmailing him to keep his being a kämpfer a secret.

"She doesn't know it's you yet." Shizuku said, although it did little to shatter Natsuru's fears.

"Are you…" Natsuru stopped, for some reason he couldn't quite form his words right now.

"… going to tell her?" Shizuku finished what she believed what Natsuru wanted to ask.

Natsuru nodded, not trusting his tongue nor his voice.

"I won't." Shizuku said, with a straight face.

Natsuru sighed in relief.

Shizuku opens her bag, took out a small notepad and wrote something down. She tore the page and handed it to the blue haired. "Here, Senou-kun, this is the number to my cell phone and my email address. Take care of it and don't share it with anyone."

"Eh?! Why are you giving it to me?" Natsuru naively asked.

"You want to keep it a secret right? Being a Kämpfer?" Shizuku's voice sounded unusually serious.

Natsuru immediately nodded without hesitation.

"Then you can call me if you're having trouble. I'll do my best to help." Natsuru could tell that she was serious with her offer, but he considered her personality with him so far it was highly likely that it wasn't for free.

"What's the catch?" the blue haired asked a little nervous of what Shizuku might ask.

"Catch?... let's see." Shizuku placed a hand on her lips and thought about it. She had originally intended not to ask anything of him. But since he asked, she thought that he might trust her better if it was an even trade and not just him benefiting. "It would be nice if you did participate in kämpfer battles when we need you. And just like yesterday you're free to run as soon as it's over. I'll even bring your bag home for you."

Natsuru sighed upon hearing her condition. In the end he had to be a kämpfer to hide the fact that he was one. But still he felt safer than going it alone. "Okay."

Hitomi took the notepad from Shizuku and wrote her own contact details. "You can count on me too. And I won't ask for anything!" She said as she offered the page to Natsuru and forced the pad back into Shizuku hands.

"Oh… Thank you." Natsuru didn't understand why Minagawa Hitomi wanted to help him, weren't they supposed to be enemies as kämpfers? But still it was nice to know that he had someone he can turn to. Mikoto wasn't back from her training trip, not that he could expect any serious help from her… then again she probably could help but she would probably tease him so much he'd wish he didn't ask. And being with her being his childhood friend, such an experience would probably feel worse than what he felt earlier. So he really hoped to get things under control before she returned.

Hitomi smiled and lightly blushed at Natsuru's gratitude. "Good night to you Senou-san." She said as she bowed to him politely.

"Ah… Good night. Be careful on your way home." He replied as he waved his hand at her cordially.

"One more thing, Senou-kun." Shizuku interrupted. "It's probably best if you stay home for a day or the rest of the week."

"Eh? Why?" Natsuru didn't want to reveal that he actually thought of the same thing earlier.

"Let's just say, that aside from learning to control your transformation, your class and probably most of the male population weren't too happy that I picked up your bag for you." As she flashed him a pitying look.

It didn't take Natsuru two seconds to imagine ten different ways that the president's fans will use to kill him. He dropped his head and sighed aloud.

"Should I help you with that too?" Shizuku offered.

Natsuru shook his still drooped head. "I'll pass for now… Accepting help from for with this might only make it worse."

"That's true…" Shizuku nodded in agreement. "Then I guess I'll see you next week. Good night, Senou-kun."

Hitomi opened the door and walked out first, waving to Natsuru as she did.

"A good night to you too." He said as he walked over to stand by the door. He then watched as the two girls walked side by side, like two good friends, until they were out of sight. It was only then that he went back inside and locked the door.

Natsuru decided to take a quick hot shower which would be less embarrassing compared to a long warm soak in the tub.

On the bus Shizuku was looking out the window; while Hitomi looked relatively uneasy as she looked around the bus from where she sat, almost like child would during their first ride. There weren't many people on the bus at this time of night, yet the two stayed relatively close to each other.

"Do you still like her or were you merely being nice, Hitomi?" Shizuku asked without looking away from the window.

Hitomi turned to her, paused, turned to the front, paused, then back to Shizuku and said, "I'm not sure."

"I see." Shizuku's lips shaped into a satisfied smile.

Hitomi clicked her tongue irritatedly. "If I didn't know any better, and I probably don't, I think you like him yourself."

"Who knows…" Shizuku's smile turned into one of mischief. "But I'll admit to finding him very interesting."

"Aa-CHOOO!!!" Natsuru sneezed loudly as he opened his closet. He felt cold after the very quick shower. It was simply not long enough to thoroughly warm his body, but he was simply too embarrassed to stand naked while in his female form. On the bright side… if he actually did get sick, he wouldn't feel as guilty about staying home for a few days. After he put on a warm pair of pajamas he got into the bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

…_**to be continued.**_

**Japanese Vocabulary:**_ (I prefer using them whenever applicable.)_

**Ara: **an interjection similar to 'eh', 'ah', 'huh' and the likes.

**Data:** _(Author's note: Pass this point is purely made up details that were made for this story and is not to be confused with the Original. Some details may be correct. (this is purely coincidence if it's not in the current chapters of the manga (chapter 15), wiki or anime.))_

**Sango Shizuku: **A third year student in Seitetsu Gakuin and its current student council president. She won with a landslide victory in both elections. She became a Kampfer just before she started her first year in Seitetsu. Kaede considers her as her closest and best friend despite the big difference in their personalities. She's seems to have a tendency of teasing Senou Natsuru.

**Random Babble:** Did anyone notice how pink Natsuru's house is during the day? Seriously though… pink? Ah well… to each his/her own.

**Author's note:** Oh my! Natsuru! You lucky dunce! What are we to do with you… then again, what are these girls going to do too you? Do you wonder what kind of a reaction your mother will give you when you tell her that she now has a daughter too? Anyone ever wonder if people who can easily switch between genders can be considered hermaphrodites?

**See you next time! Please Review!**


End file.
